One to Ten
by MoyE
Summary: Sightly AU. Gaara is experiencing the woes of teenage hormones, but with a twist. The remnant demonic chakra is causing him to, quite literally, lose control. Enter Haruno Sakura. Need I say more?
1. Chapter 1

Title: One to Ten

* * *

Prolog teaser

* * *

Let us start the story with a personal note- Haruno Sakura's level of comfort was currently sitting at a five. Her day to day life in the hospital caused her to be desensitized to trauma and drama alike. And therefore she leisurely maintained a three on her comfort scale with practiced ease. So when it rises above her average normalcy, than that truly means something is out of place.

Like this conversation.

It was the prime example of 'out of place.' It was to the wrong citizen, the wrong girl, and the wrong **everything else**.

"Please" the blonde woman begged with tears hanging onto the corners of her eyes, nearly over flowing, but not quite. A very powerful message to the desperation of what she was asking.

"Please Sakura; don't make me do this to my own brother…"

Temari was a strong and attractive and intelligent (and occasionally a loving) woman. She was the like the fifth Hokage, someone independent, but also dependable. She was the correct amount of mean with a complimenting amount of softness rolled into an impressive kunoichi.

So when a woman of this caliber cries and begs, you know the situation is bad.

And bad it was. For Sakura that is. The very idea, the notion!

But, she supposed, it wasn't as bad for her as it would be for Temari.

"If he rejects you… We've tried so many of the village girls. He just attacks them. No-not that he's really hurt them…but…"

It was hard for Sakura to look the sand nin in the eye. Honestly, she wanted to help them; Suna, Temari, Kankuro, Gaara... She did.

But to sleep with a boy, who bordered on being a man, just because he was horny sounded silly.

It was silly, really. Ridiculous even.

_'**Demons make horrible mental roommates**'._

_'Shut up you.' _

"We don't know what else to do. He refuses anyone who he believes to be weak." Poor Temari was trying to speak through the pain she felt- so the words were broken and pitiable. Sakura could understand it, the horror of sleeping with someone related to you, let alone your little brother.

_'**Incest. Ewwwwwwwwwww.**'_

"Hum, how….what. Hum," was Sakura's smart reply. Only a bunch of dribble to show she was listening, but in honestly, she didn't comprehend.

What do you say to someone asking you to have sex with their younger brother who had a questionable hold on his sanity?

'_**Will he be good at shagging?**'_

_'Shush.'_

_ '**Will you provide the protection?**'_

_'Can you please provide something less perverted to my train of thought?!'_

"….Go in with you and if he refuses you too, we'll just try someone else. You know. I really….I will…but I don't…"

_'**Look, we made her actually cry. You monster!**'_

Crying was a generous adjective to what Temari was actually doing. The running snotty nose, red blotchy marks and heavy chest heaving could better be described as bawling. Or hysterical weeping. She could possibly be emotionally berserking as a new type of manipulation jutsu.

Who knew if this breakdown was a tactical plan or a truly desperate plea for assistance?

Whatever the case, was Temari of the Desert truly expecting Sakura to agree to prostitution?

_'Probably. Why else would she talk to you?'_

_ '…'_

_'**And you **_**_are_**_** thinking about it.**'_

_'No, I'm not.'_

_'**Yes, you are.**'_

"No. I'm not."

"Oh ga-god, not what S-sakura? Oh please don't say t-that!" Between the trembling of her sobs, Temari apparently heard Sakura's inner dilemma leak into outer actions.

Sometimes it was a little frustrating to have a 'unique' thought process…

Sakura wasn't comfortable with this conversation before, but now she was certainly becoming edgy. With the blonde latching herself onto Sakura's arms and, oh yeah, and sobbing messily all over her person; invading her personal space, forcing her to breathe that hot and wet air puffing frantically from Temari's mouth.

**Un**-**Come**-**For**-**Te**-**a**-**Bull**.

On the scale, this would be a solid six. Desperately crying woman begging you to sex her brother into submission warranted a six.

In the course of Sakura's training as a ninja and as a kunoichi, she was never presented with training against a situation like this. And in the true fashion of a Haruno who fought with tenacity and vigorous compassion, Sakura replied with a prompt "No, I mean, yes, yes, what?"

_'what?'_

"What?"

'_OH GOD, stop interrupting my thoughts damnit! If you aren't going to provide logical support I'd rather just deal with this alone thank you!'_

_'It doesn't matter; you've told her you'll do it.'_

"So you'll do it?"

_'Crap.'_

_"_Crap."

Ending this interaction with an update on the pinkette's comfort scale she would like to inform you that it is at a seven.

* * *

Have you been sufficiently teased? Fair warning, this will be a short story.

Regards,

_Moye. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter: One_

* * *

After the conversation with the distressed sister of the renowned Kazekage, Sakura found herself amongst the medic crew in charge of Gaara's health. Distance from Temari and an update on his status caused Sakura to feel infinitely better about her current standings. This left her tipping the scale of comfort back to the normalcy of a 3 or 3 and ½.

The severity of the situation concerning Gaara was drastically over told from his sister's point of view. Sakura didn't have to sex the young redhead, necessarily, but rather tempt him in some way. Or at least that was the common opinion from the Suna medic group.

After a long discussion it was a general consensus that a remnant of the demon chakra was causing Garra to act on base instincts. When he was hungry he would stop and eat, when he was tired he would stop and sleep. No matter what he was doing at the moment he would stop to fulfill that basic need.

Until now it hadn't been an issue, everyone worked around his eccentric behavior. But, since his resurrection and his rehabilitation into the human routine of sleeping/eating/socializing Suna's Kazekage had a nasty habit of lashing out when he became confused or frustrated. The citizens worked around this as well. Because it wasn't physical violence (until recently) the medics could dissect and diagnose the issue.

For sleep deprivation they gave him sedatives, lavender tea, and a cuddle with a body sized pillow.

For anger or outbursts he got more sedatives, lavender tea, and a cuddle with a body sized pillow.

It continues much the same way for any given problems. Save one.

Apparently Gaara, even with his hot temper and dark ringed eyes was considered a 'doable guy' worthy of a fan girl base. Worse, he was in a position of power with wealth and the best opener for pick up lines.

'_Mommy died before I could meet her.'_

'_Daddy didn't love me.'_

'_I died saving you.'_

Etcetera.

Sakura would have never guessed Gaara liked to sweet talk the ladies. But when his demon was extracted, and his mind swayed away from blood lust to physical lust, and well…. The result was a hormonal teenager.

It stated out with him leering at training kunoichi, a gentle brush against the arm of one of his admires. It escalated to dirty magazines on his official Kazekage desk, extended 'lunch breaks' and finally maxed out when something terribly occurred.

Perhaps the most annoying thing about this predicament; the Kazekage's sickness, or ailment, or whatever was induced by his own medic. A female medic. Who had a major lady boner for the esteemed Kazekage.

In the words of Shikamaru, how troublesome.

What was worse is that it was universally known that Gaara could not receive stimulants, of any kind. It was just a big no-no. Apparently the female medic was counting on the Kazekage to lose control.

The funny thing? She drugged him with the _Deadly Blue Pill_.

I mean… Viagra. Seriously?

All this trouble for a boner-all-day pill…

Well, back to conversing with old men about Sabuku no Gaara's libido.

"It was the first incident where Kazekage-sama physically lashed out at someone. The medic is still in the hospital a week after the attack. She will be tried for treason if he cannot be cured."

'_**Poor thing was thinking she'd get the ride of her life'**_

'_You know, she isn't really the victim in this…'_

The eldest medic continued, "By the second incident, we knew that the drug hadn't worked itself out of his system properly. So we asked him to take some time off."

'_**Time off to do whatttttt.'**_Inner Sakura made a lewd hand gesture.

'_Ew…'_

"Kazekage-sama then started lashed out at every female. He eventually became aggressive to other…" the elder medic cleared his throat for dramatic effect. "Viable males who diverted any female attention away from himself."

'_**How cute. Gaara playing alpha dog while literally being Suna's top dog.'**_

'_Scary thought, do you think Naruto will have the same problem when he finally grows up?'_

"We think that the reason this is a problem is due to the _unique_ traits that the ichibi possessed in regards to reproduction." This time, a younger medic spoke up. His cheeks were tinged with pink at the sudden divergence of attention. "The sand demon modeled after the raccoon dog. Their species is known to be monogamous and has a specific mating season, between April and May."

Side note; at this point Sakura basically tuned out all other chatting to converse with herself.

'_**I wonder if it was a cruel joke that he was drugged on April 1**__**st**__**.'**_

'_You know, this conversation is taking a turn…'_

"blah blah blah, life mate blah blah." Said the young medic.

'_For the worst…'_

"blah blah-san blah nonsense. You blah blah…" Said the fat cheeked medic.

'_**Picture this! If Naruto ever does grow up and has the same problem as Gaara then I think the entire female population of Konoha would be fucked.'**_

'_ew… literally…also shush, I'm trying to listen.'_

'_**And failinggggggg.'**_

'_Have you noticed how that old guy has jowls?'_

'_**Oh goodness. Now that's all I see!'**_

'_Yeah, gross.'_

'_**It's almost memorizing watching them undulate.'**_

'_Yeah, reminds me of jello.'_

'_**Hey, get back to reality, they are finishing the discussion.'**_

'_Right right. Paying attention.'_

"And after you've settled we will take you to see Kazekage-sama for your personal assessment." Medic with the jowls finished.

* * *

She was feeling a tad nervous on the scheduled meeting with Gaara.

Maybe a little more than a tad, a tad more than a tad, maybe it's more accurate to say a 4 on the comfort scale?

His quarters were at the bottom of the building, in the last room, in the darkest corner. It was either a syke out unwanted wonderers or an honest dungeon. It had the musky, wet, and old mildew scent accompanied with an eerie darkness. Like a haunted house vibe. So Sakura's guess was a torture chamber, just because that seemed to fit more with Gaara's persona.

She was being led by some sort of jutsued skeleton, or a really old man, whatever.

'_**I smell sex and demonnnnns, yeahhhhhh, who's that lounging on-the-tortureeeee rack'**_

'_Oh god oh god…. Shushhhhh.'_

Their footsteps clacked and echoed on the stone halls. Inner Sakura punctuated her sing-song voice to the echoing of their shoes tapping.

'**Who's that casting devious stares in my directionnn, Sakura, this surely is a dream, yeeeeeeeeeeeeah'**

A weathered hand reached out to push open the enforced door. He motioned Sakura to enter and then turned to leave. He may or may have mumbled some instructions, but the karaoke inside her head made any noise harder to distinguish.

'_**Dead medics tell no taleeees.'**_

'_Okay you, get back! BACK into the dark corners of my mind! You are making me sweat from nerves…'_

Taking a meditative breathe Sakura walked through the door and allowed the heavy weight to cause the door to self shut.

Sakura was expecting a hell hole smelling like rot and decaying bodies, but, to be honest, it wasn't so bad in here. It was almost romantic. With the light only faintly glowing and a bed covered in what looked to be red silk sheets. And considering the reason for her being here at all, well damnit… she may have just walked into a bad porno.

'_**Bow chicka wow wow.'**_

'_Huh…. Do you see him?'_

"Ga.. Kazekage-sama?"

There was a slight rustling in what appeared to be the bathroom since it was the only other door. Shorty after emerged the redhead.

'_**Holy hell. Where are his clothes….'**_

Inner Sakura barely got a word in before Outer Sakura was tackled. He was so fast that she didn't even get to gasp till he ran full force into her. The small arch in her back pressed painfully against the knob of the door while Gaara pressed head to toe against her.

He was on her like a wet shirt, clinging in an uncomfortable way. The lighting didn't help him look sane, his charcoal eyes looked more hollowed and his cheek bones sharper. His whole face had an artistic shadowing; giving him an intimating visage. But his eyes? His eyes looked like sandy stars, with streaks of black.

Scary or terrifying would be an accurate description of this current Gaara.

He had a feral look about him, wildness in his stance, and not enough clothes on. And goodness, if Sakura hadn't muted her alternate perverted personality, then things probably would escalate quickly. Cause she was feeling a little handsy. Who the hell knew that the boy she meet at the chuunin exams, who was an inch shorter than herself and scrawny to boot, would develop such an Abercrombie and Fitch body type.

In the words of Ino, freakin' HOTTTTT.

Gaara pressed his forehead against hers, and breathed heavily onto her face. His throat was giving off a raspy sound, almost like a growl. And oh geez, if Sakura didn't move she reaaaaaaaaally was at risk of groping his model bod.

He moved back a few centimeters to, what she assumed, look her straight in the face. Gaara then heaved a giant breath, pushing Sakura harder against the door.

In his exhale, Gaara scoffed at Sakura and said, "You are unworthy," before crushing his lips against hers. She could feel the slight clink of teeth and the smashing of her lips. It felt like his whole weight was centered onto his lips, which pressed down painfully on her neck. It wasn't a good kiss. It wasn't romantic, but it was intense enough to stir something.

When Gaara turned his head to kiss her at a different angle he also made a grab for her breasts.

'_**Oh dear…'**_

Sakura glared unbelieving at her fist before gaping at the Kazekage. Who was across the room…Likely unconscious… with a broken jaw or cheek bone.

* * *

I really wanted to get this done with, my apologies for any mistakes. Song was narked off Marcy Playground. Was supposed to be updated yesterday, april 1st, but my power and therefore internet went out. I cut this chapter short, felt to long winded before. Which means chapter two is already partially done.

Regards,

MoyE


End file.
